Thief Prince
by Venus Tenshi
Summary: Shopping isn't easy when you're being haunted by a spirit convincing you to steal everything in sight. "Oneshot" "BakuraRyou"


It's 9AM and I haven't actually slept yet D: I woke up yesterday at 4PM, so I'm gonna try and stay awake all of TODAY. My sleeping pattern has been so screwed up lately. And I missed egg day. Darn

Point being, I couldn't sleep, I've recently realised how omfgawesome the white haired dudes are in YGO, and I felt like writing something D: Just a general little oneshot about how possessing the millenium ring makes shopping _hard_ 8D

Though I can't judge. Until I was six, I used to steal nuts from our local vegetable shop D: I'm not sure why. I used to take one from the tray and feed the birds with it XD

... (-Waits for police to show up-)

* * *

**Thief Prince**

'Steal that.'

'No.'

'... Steal _that_.'

'I don't want to.'

'Oh come on. That one's only tiny – no one will notice.'

'Then why do you want me to steal it?'

'Because it's _fun_.'

Ryou could only roll his eyes, slamming the loaf of bread he was holding back down onto the shelf before him. A few other customers glanced warily in his direction, raising suspicious and judging eyebrows before turning and getting back to their own business. Ryou wished he could do the same and continue his weekly shop for groceries and the usual necessities, but he had made the mistake of forgetting to remove the millennium ring before leaving the house.

Now the spirit living inside was convincing him to steal a box of raisins.

'You don't even like raisins,' Ryou said finally, taking the previously abused bread and dropping it into his basket.

'I never said I liked raisins,' the spirit declared. 'I do however remember mentioning I like _stealing_. On numerous occasions. You should know this by now.'

'That doesn't mean we have to steal every little thing.'

'_We?'_

Ryou paused. 'You. I meant you.'

'Of course.'

Wondering vaguely if shaking the ring suddenly and violently would affect the resident, Ryou continued down the aisle. He forgot for a moment that the spirit shared his thoughts, and felt a sudden surge of anger from the back of his mind. He couldn't help but swallow forcefully as his heart thumped in his chest. He remembered the last time he had angered the spirit while in public. It ended up with a story relayed to him later of strangers being threatened, shopping carts being upturned, and an armful of toothbrushes being stolen. Ryou still didn't quite understand why, and was still in the process of using one new toothbrush everyday to get rid of them all.

The spirit enjoyed it all of course.

'You have to admit,' came the voice, suddenly no longer within his mind but rather around him, as the words ghosted past his ear. The spirit of the ring hovered behind in his ethereal form, thankfully invisible to everyone but his host. 'That was rather exciting.'

Ryou had to bite the corner of his lip to stop a smile crawl onto his face. 'Stealing toothbrushes? I thought you'd be much more daring than that.'

Though the spirit was – in a way – separate from his body at the moment, the rush of rage filled him and almost made his knees weak. He kept a firm hold on the corner of his lip with his teeth, waiting to see if the fuming spirit behind him would posses his body and go on yet another stealing rampage. Ryou didn't like the stealing rampages. Now he had taunted the thief, he didn't know what he might do. Whatever he would steal next, be it valuable or not, the spirit would spend the night controlling his host's body and throwing the object repeatedly at his other self, watching lazily as it soared right through Ryou's transparent form over and over.

To his surprise the spirit merely turned, glancing at something. Ryou blinked, opening his mouth to question, but the thief pointed at something and interrupted him.

'Buy those.'

Ryou looked to where the ghostly form was pointing. '... Profiteroles?'

'Yes.'

'... You like profiteroles?'

'_Yes_.'

'... Huh.'

The spirit looked back to him, and Ryou couldn't help but notice how the phantom image looked so much taller. 'What?'

Ryou shook his head, leaning down to scoop the box up. 'Nothing. I just didn't think you'd like them too.'

'I share your body,' the spirit drawled, arms folded. 'Therefore, I share your taste buds. I'm going to like pretty much whatever you like.'

'... Ah. I see.'

'Good. Now buy them.'

'Buy them or steal them?'

The spirit glared. '_Buy _them.'

Ryou couldn't help but wave the box tauntingly. 'What's the magic word?'

The spirit's face twisted with disgust. 'Buy them _now_.'

* * *

'Host, if you insist on misplacing the key to your bicycle lock every time we leave the house, I won't be resisting the urge to strangle you with it.'

Ryou finally stuck his tongue out in the direction of the spirit after five minutes of snide comments, continuing to delve into the pockets of his jacket, trousers, and anything else he was wearing. Misplacing the key had almost become like a ritual. Ryou was always bound to put it somewhere he would forget about after ten minutes. He was never too good at remembering the little things.

This didn't bode well for him, living with an impatient, rash spirit and all.

Said spirit simply watched his host search himself, eyes narrowed in annoyance as he sat perched upon the handlebars of Ryou's bicycle. Ryou wasn't the only one who had a difficult time when he accidently brought the ring with him when he went outside. The spirit simply couldn't handle his fumbling, clumsy host's antics for more than five minutes. He was the Thief King! He was supposed to be feared by all! He wasn't expected to sit around silently while the person he depended on for a physical body kept _losing_ things left and right! It was disgraceful! Gods above, what the spirit would have given to give his host a firm smack to the back of the head. Bad host. No dinner for host.

'Ah!'

The spirit was snapped out of his borderline-violent thoughts at a small exclamation from the boy opposite him, yanking something hastily out of his jean pocket. The spirit could only raise an eyebrow at the old blue pen in his host's grip, grimacing at its disgusting state. Chewed tip, stained and scratched, almost empty of ink ...

'If you are going to steal _something_, host, then for goodness sake make it something that's _worth_ the excitement,' he snapped, still eyeing the object distastefully. 'We don't need a lottery pen.'

'We didn't need twenty toothbrushes either!' Ryou exclaimed. 'Ack, that's not the point! And I didn't steal it! I must have put it in my pocket by accident after I bought the tickets ...'

'Of course you did.'

Ryou scowled at the spirit. 'I didn't steal it!'

'My dear host, you couldn't look threatening if you tried,' the spirit drawled, hopping off the handle bars. 'If it bothers you so damn much, just run off and return it.'

'Yes! I was going to!' he huffed angrily. 'Now you ... you just stay here and ... um ...'

'Guard the bike.'

'Guard the bike, yes. You do that. I'll be back in a minute.'

The spirit snorted, watching Ryou turn on his heel and walk back towards to shop they had come from, looking rather flustered and angry for once.

'This is but the first step,' he murmured. 'I'll make a Thief Prince of you yet, host.'

'I heard that!' Ryou shouted over his shoulder. 'You shush! I'm not a thief!'

'And you did what with that lottery pen just now?'

'I didn't _steal it_!'

Noticing that he was attracting the attention of many confused onlookers, Ryou could only glower at the invisible spirit standing beside his bicycle before hurrying back to the store, face almost pure red with humiliation and exasperation. Yes – irritating his host was far too much fun.

Perhaps he could learn to enjoy their little accidental outings.


End file.
